mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gox
|code = ST77LTYC22N}} Gox is a Klinker Mixel. Description Personality Gox is a Mixel of privilege with a golden mustache who expects to be treated like royalty by pretty much everyone - even though he’s got a rotating eye and claw feet! Physical Appearance Gox is mostly gray in color. He has a crab-like body with a small brown section in the front. He has four legs that end at points and rest on a brown base. He has four teeth that point upwards in his bottom jaw, the outer two bigger than the inner two. His top jaw has two buck teeth that point downwards. The top of his head is black. He has a golden mustache and a long gray extension that holds his single eye. He has golden sleeve-like arms, which poke out thinner gray arms. His hands are gray, with two large grey outer fingers, and golden inner ones. Ability TBA. Biography First adventures Gox was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") He hypnotized Snoof into telling him about the key so he could steal it from him, after they had gotten away from Klinkerton, he told Jinky and Kamzo to Mix, which they did, Gox rode drove the Mix into the Rainforest, but accidentally drove it into a swamp, causing Jinky and Kamzo to split. The three attempted to get through the swamp, but Tungster swooped in to give them a big lick. The three attempted to Max to retaliate, but it went wrong and caused them to Murp, resulting in the Murp being attacked by Turg. The three were saved by the Krog and Slusho Mix, Gox then apologised for the Klinkers' actions. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Memorable Quotes *''"We weren't always Klinkers, you know. We were captains of industry, sleek and polished, state of the art. We had all the bells and whistles, baby. I have an excellent whistle. You ever hear my whistle?"'' - Gox, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *''"A secret? Well now, I admire a Mixel who can keep a secret."'' - Gox, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *''"I just can't take it anymore! Let's Max!"'' - Gox, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *''"Ah, I'm sorry I hypnotized you and took the key for myself. I let the greed get the best of me.''" - Gox, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Set Information Gox was released as part of the Series 5 Mixels sets in the June 2015 product wave. His product number is 41536 and contains 62 pieces. In-Booklet code Gox's in-booklet code for Mixels Rush is ST77LTYC22N, which is SteelTycoon when decoded. Background Information *He is the Klinkers Mixel to come with a Nixel in his lego set. *He replaced Flain, Slumbo, Torts, and Rokit for Series 5 on the icon for Mixels on the LEGO.com products page. He was later replaced by Kramm. **He is also the first cycloptic Mixel to appear on the icon; the second is Kramm. *His name is a play on the word "cogs". Trivia *He is the leader of the Klinkers. *He currently has the shortest name of all the Mixels so far, with only three letters. *He uses the least amount of brown out of the Klinkers, at 3 brown parts, being almost entirely grey. *He appears to be wearing a cap. *His cycloptic eye, mustache, and crab-like stature makes him very similar to Kraw. *He is the second Mixel to use a single Technic ball eye, the first being Niksput. *He has a gear behind his eye. **He is the first Mixel set to fully rotate his eye; via the gear. *He is the third Mixel with facial hair; the first being Kraw and the second being Mesmo. *He is shown to be very obsessed with his golden mustache. *His LEGO set has similar teeth to Chomly, with the main difference being that Chomly has a golden tooth and his upper jaw is placed higher. *He is the only Klinkers Mixel to have both sharp and flat teeth. *His animated claw feet appear to be lower then the LEGO ones. *He can Mix with Jinky, Krog, Chilbo and Tungster in LEGO form. *He is the only known leader from the first tribe from his series to not have LEGO Mix instructions. *He is the only member of his tribe that doesn't have "K" in his name. *He is the Second four-legged mixel to have hands. The first being Flamzer, and the third being Mixadel. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 2 *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Merchandise Games *Mixels Rush *Who's In The Mix Other *LEGO Club Magazines **Mixel Maker! **Spring Into Action! *Mixels: 2016 Wall Calendar Sources and References External links *Instructions on LEGO.com Category:2015 Category:Series 5 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Mixels with the most pieces Category:Nixel Included Category:Mixels Rush Category:Rotating Heads Category:Cycloptic Members Category:Characters with facial hair Category:Bucked Teeth Mixels Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Six teeth Category:Underbite Category:Ball-jointed arms Category:Elemental arms Category:Elemental Hands Category:Mixels With Large Hands Category:Mixels with unique hands Category:Moving Fingers Category:Three fingers Category:More than two legs Category:Four legs Category:Non-jointed feet Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Crustacean-like Mixels Category:Leaders